Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2)
Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) is the ninth episode in season 3 of Girl Meets World and the 60th episode overall. It aired on July 29, 2016 to 1.8 million viewers. Overview With the group's ski trip coming to an end, it is apparent that Lucas must finally choose between Riley and Maya. Plot As Part Two begins, Riley and Evan are still sitting in the lobby bay window at Mount Sun Lodge talking to one another. Before they realize it, day is dawning and Riley is horrified to realize that she and Evan have been talking all night. Thinking that she'll be villified by her parents, Riley is adamant that Cory and Topanga must never know, but it turns out they were sitting nearby and also stayed up all night talking. Thanking Evan for the talk, Riley is in a hurry to get up to her room before her friends come down, but it's too late. When Lucas and Maya ask what she's been doing all night with Evan, she truthfully says that all they did was talk. Lucas seems to accept her explanation, but walks away annoyed. Prompted by Riley, Maya catches up with Lucas and asks why it bothers him that Riley talked to someone else all night. Lucas reminds Maya of when peer pressure forced him and Riley into a relationship that they weren't ready for, and then when he and Maya's relationship was so awkward that she poured a smoothie on his head; when Lucas asks Maya why she did that, she has no answer for him. Instead, she wordlessly goes back to Riley, who has freshened up, and the two again sit at the bay window. Maya asks Riley the same question, but Riley is more interested in why Maya became like her; Maya explains that she felt as though she wanted to be sure what Riley was feeling, and also to be sure that Lucas is good enough for her. Meanwhile, Joshua comes down and sits with Lucas expecting him to reveal his choice between Riley and Maya, but Lucas instead wants to know what it means that Riley stayed up all night talking to someone else. Evan, overhearing the conversation, replies that maybe Riley just enjoys talking to someone. Lucas wonders aloud what they talked about, but Evan reveals only his side of their conversation: that he wants to be a Sherpa (a Himalayan tour guide), because he enjoys "helping people get to places they never thought they could go". Evan then decides to play a game with Lucas, Joshua and the others based on a book that's been behind the lobby's counter for years: "The Official Guide to Who Belongs With Who". Recognizing the book from his younger years, Cory begs the others not to play along, but they all ignore his pleas. Cory walks away in defeat, but not before saying "You all deserve what you get". Evan asks the first question, which is multiple choice: "What is the most meaningful part of any relationship?" He reveals the first choice to be "romance", which Riley agrees with, but Farkle points out that Evan said any relationship, which includes relationships with friends. The second choice is "adventure", which Maya picks still believing it's okay to break the rules, but Lucas mentions that you don't have to break rules to have an adventure. When Maya asks Lucas what he has against rule breaking, Zay points out that Lucas used to be like Maya, but it cost him a year of his life, and that perhaps he's learned something from it. Farkle asks Evan what the third choice is, believing that they haven't yet heard the right answer; Evan reveals the third choice is "conversation", which both Farkle and Smackle agree with, as they have had so many meaningful conversations that they now trust one another. Evan asserts that "conversation" is the right answer, and that "with the right person, sometimes you can talk all night". Now clearly upset, Lucas excuses himself (with Zay not far behind him), and then Evan asks a second question: "How do you know if you love somebody?", at which point Maya declares she's through playing games, grabs Joshua's hand, and drags him over to the bay window to talk to him one-on-one; Riley, needing time alone to think, excuses herself as well. Farkle then grabs the book from Evan and, upon looking through it, realizes that Evan was making up the questions, and that the book is the same one that Cory and Topanga used the last time they stayed at the lodge. When Farkle asks how Evan knows so much about them, Evan replies that during their all-night conversation all Riley wanted to talk about was her friends. At the bay window, Maya demands that Joshua tell her what he knows. Joshua begins by saying that because he is much younger than his siblings, he learned to be an skilled observer of others. He then particularizes about Maya, saying she is the best friend anyone could possibly have, although Maya believes that Riley fits that description better. He goes on to say that despite being deserted by her father and Katy's deficiency of presence, Maya has the greatest capacity for love Joshua has ever seen; he also observed that Maya cares about Riley so much that once she became interested in someone else, Maya felt she needed to protect her by losing herself and becoming like Riley so she could understand how and why Riley likes Lucas. When Joshua says that he feels that Riley would do the same for her, Maya says she already did, in that she brought Maya back to her own self, and now that she's herself again, she realizes two things: first, she doesn't like Lucas the same way Riley does, and second, that Lucas and Riley are perfect for one another. Heartened by this new awareness, Maya seeks out Lucas and tells him to pick Riley. After Lucas leaves, Joshua finds Maya again; the two both profess that they like one another and that, like Maya, Joshua is willing to play the long game. Lucas later joins Riley who is again sitting in the bay window. He tells Riley that while it's okay for her to talk to anyone she wants, his favorite thing in the world is when she talks to him, and that he would like for the more important talks-- the ones that they'll remember, to be with him. Realizing that he now wants to get more serious with her, Riley reminds Lucas that the most important thing is that no one will get hurt, and asks him if Maya will be all right; to Riley's surprise, Lucas mentions that Maya was the one who sent him to her. Making good on his promise that his moment would be his moment, Lucas gives Riley a purple jelly bean nestled in a ring box; it represents a bunch of jelly beans on a scale when Lucas was trying to decide what to do. The jelly bean symbolizes all of the ones that tipped the scale in Riley's favor; in short, Lucas' chose Riley, and he hopes that Riley will choose him as well. She accepts the jelly bean and reveals that he was always her choice. In turn, Riley gives Lucas the red leaf that floated in and landed on her lap; for Riley, the leaf symbolizes the one life we're given, and that "sometimes if we're lucky... we'll land on the right someone to talk to". She then tells Lucas that she's glad she fell into his lap. At the end of the weekend, as the gang are all checking out of the lodge, Topanga remarks how glad she is that they came and they can come back any time Cory wants. When Evan says to Cory, "My mother says hello". Shocked at the revelation that Evan is the son of Lauren, the girl who kissed Cory back in the day, Topanga says "We're never coming here again", and the two go out to the bus to head home. Back home, Riley and Maya, in their own Bay Window, compare their new relationships with Cory and Topanga's; neither one knows how long their respective relationships will last, but Riley asserts that no matter what, Maya is her extraordinary relationship. The two lifelong friends reassert their "ring power", thunder and lightning, forever. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring cast *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle Guest cast *Curran Walters as Evan Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews International Premieres * September 16, 2016 (Australia) * December 9, 2016 (Brazil) * December 29, 2016 (Latin America) Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) does not appear in this episode. *This episode was filmed on May 24, 2016. *Morgan Matthews is finally mentioned in the series, as Josh confirms he has an older sister. *This episode was filmed in front of a live audience, while part 1 was not. *Michael Jacobs, one of the creators of the show, revealed the episode's title on Twitter, as one of the season 3 script ideas he liked. *This is the "twist episode" the writers were talking about. *Evan plays the relationship game from "Heartbreak Cory" that Lauren played with Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Angela; Cory even remembers the first question and the answer to the question by heart. *It is also revealed that Lauren is Evan's mother. *From her conversation with Josh, it can be inferred that Maya's birthday is in the first week of January. *This episode parallels the BMW episode, "Heartbreak Cory" *Lucas and Riley and Josh and Maya are the couple turnouts of Ski Lodge. *Josh finally reveals to Maya he likes her. They agree to go out in the future *When Lucas tells Riley he chose her, he mentions Girl Meets Triangle. **Lucas also mentions Girl Meets the Truth, when he says, "I promised you, my moment would be my moment. This is it", to Riley *Lucas is Riley's first boyfriend. *Lucas mentions things from Girl Meets the Secret of Life and Girl Meets Texas (Part 3). *Lucas also mentions Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) to Maya when they had their conversation around the fireplace. Goofs *Riley says to Maya that they both have their first boyfriends, but Josh and Maya are not dating and promise to live their lives and if the time comes, they will date. Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes